


Race for a Good Cause

by Author_25



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_25/pseuds/Author_25
Summary: (Based on the children's book "Race for Good", by Annie Auerbach & Ruth Homberg, from the Cars storybook series)





	Race for a Good Cause

The World Grand Prix. Despite it being a scam to ruin the reputation of alternative fuel, the real shock was what happened after. The 11 racers from the series became quite good friends and were often seen hanging out in Radiator Springs but McQueen and Sally left the not so quite town to visit other countries, however, this year, Jeff Gorvette was to visit Radiator Springs.  
"It's so nice to have you back here with us." Lightning smiled.  
"There are times where I wish I could live here." Jeff chuckled, but then, his face turned serious. "I know this is kinda rude of me to ask, considering I just arrived, but I need your help. Do you think we could use your Racing Stadium?"  
"Um...sure...if you tell me why."  
"As you know, because I've retired, I use my racing skills to help rookies and for charities. This year, I'm having a special race, consisting of the finest cars around the world. Carla Veloso, Nigel Gearsley, Rip Clutchgoneski as well as a few new faces."  
"What's the charity for?"  
"Old cars, rather than race with them, I want the win to read a passage to highlight their importance. Hoping the race will raise some awareness for the charity, or even better, some money."  
"In that case, how can I possible say no." McQueen then chuckled. "I can't wait to watch it. It should be a lot of fun."  
"Thank you McQueen, but I was kinda of hoping you would join in."  
"You want me to race?"  
"Of course, it is your track after all. Besides, all the World Grand Prix racers will be there, we need you to finish the package."  
"Well then deal me in."

News quickly spread about the racing location as the track was getting ready. Then the big day came, Lightning McQueen smiled when he saw the stands were becoming full as cars drove into the stands and up to their spots.  
"Things are looking great." Jeff smiled. "Who exactly is here?"  
"Carla from Brazil and her husband, Matt from Ireland were the first to arrive, followed by Rip Clutchgoneski from the Republic of New Rearendia, Shu Todoroki from Japan, Raoul CaRoule from France and Francesco Bernoulli from Italy." McQueen paused as he looked down the straight as, in the distance was 4 cars. "And looks like Miguel Camino from Spain, Sebastian Schnell from Germany, Nigel Gearsley and Lewis Hamilton from England are here too."  
The sound from the four cars get louder as they tear down the track and stop in front of McQueen.  
"Was waiting over to make a grand entrance really necessary?" McQueen asked with a smirk.  
"Escucha amigo, when you're as cool as us, you'll see it is."  
"Right...Guido and Fillmore are filling up cars in the pits for the race, line up and wait. You'll each be running on the exact same fuel."  
The seven nodded and drove over to pit-row.

"There you go man, all fuelled up and ready to go."  
"Áthas." Smiled the Irish race car. He drove out of the square and Rip then took his place. Guido quickly changed all four tires before Fillmore began filling him up. One moment, Rip was waiting patiently, the next, he shot forward and the gas can was almost about to be ripped off Fillmore's roofband. Fillmore and Guido glared as a familiar green stock car took Rip's place.  
"Hurry up! I can't be late for my prize!"  
"Chick!" Matt scowled. "Rip was there first. Back up now, before I push you back."  
"Oh..." Chick said innocently. "If Rip was upset with what I did, he would tell me to reverse out of the way." He then looked at Rip. "Do you have any problems with what I just did?" Rip couldn't talk so Chick took the silence from Rip as a response. "See, he has no problem." Annoyed at how childish Chick was acting, Matt decided to roll away.  
"Hey, I was here first." Chick snorted at Rip. "Get to the back of the line, no one likes cars who cut lines." Rip sighed in defeat and rolled to the back of the line as Guido and Fillmore refused to work on him. 

They were still refusing when McQueen arrived.  
"What are you doing here Chick?"  
"I'm here to smell the roses, what do you think I'm here for? I'm here for your charity race."  
"Since when do you care about others?"  
"I don't, but this is a race and I want to beat you. Besides, all racers welcome to race." Chick reminded McQueen.  
"Guido, Fillmore, get to work." McQueen said bluntly as Chick smirked in triumphant.

The speakers burst into life with the race commentators voice as the racers all locked into the grids. Due to the uneven number of racers, Chick was at the back of the pack, behind Miguel and Sebastian. Chick was telling the truth, he wanted to beat McQueen and if he beat him at his own charity, the humiliation would have been doubled and Chick would enjoy it for a very long time. But that was only have of the truth, he wanted to also win the prize money, which would be given to the winner of the race. His motivations made his engine rev louder than the rest and fuel his determination. He was going to win...one way or another.  
"This will be so much fun." Sebastian smiled, waving to the fans that cheered close the the grid. "Have you done any charity races before?"  
"Not recently." Miguel shrugged.   
"I never been invited to any." Roaul added.  
"Well, there is always a first, I'll try and not humiliate you two too much." Sebastian chuckled.  
Rip was still trying to get over Chick's rudeness as he idled on the grid. He wasn't really paying attention so, he was jumped a little when he heard Shu calling his name.  
"I think you have some new fans."  
Rip looked over and saw two female cars with the number 10 plagues on their roofs. Rip revved his engine before winking at the two, which made them giggle.  
"Seems Rip is getting enjoying getting attention." Lewis smiled. "This will be an excited race."  
"Let's hope Chick back there doesn't mess it up." Jeff retorted. Nigel couldn't agree more.  
"You look absolutely beautiful, shame I have to ruin all that hard work when I beat you." Matt chuckled.  
"Oh..." Carla replied with a smirk. "Liberty rollers can only get you so far, maybe this time you can do a full lap so you can get to the garages, rather than being towed there."  
McQueen smirked and shook his hood. "Hey McQueen, Francesco just-a wants to say good luck."  
"Why, cause I'm going to need it." McQueen replied, expecting it to be an insult.  
"You are-a the only one who can-a challenge the mighty Francesco and Francesco wasn't -a actually insulting you, Francesco just-a wanted to say good luck."  
"Oh...well, if you see Francesco, tell him I also wish him luck too."  
"Ah!" Francesco burst out laughing. "That's-a very funny McQueen. But Francesco thinks you shouldn't quit your day job."

The flag dropped and the sound of 13 cars' wheels spun before they sped off and straight into the first corner.  
"Ciao McQueen," Francesco laughed as he speed into the lead. "Hope you know how to turn right."  
McQueen rolled his eyes as he slipped in behind Francesco and ahead of Carla. For the most of the race, the positions stayed the same; Francesco, McQueen and Carla were in the top 3 positions with Shu and Matt taking the two other positions in the top 5 and behind them, was Lewis, Jeff, Miguel, Chick, Rip, Nigel, Sebastian and Raoul. But when it came to the final 5 laps, Chick had enough...

Rip had past him a few laps ago and was starting to make his move on Lewis until Chick swung wide to overtake Miguel and Jeff and slammed into him, causing him to hit the wall and hitting Miguel. Chick chuckled darkly and then hit Lewis and Matt. The two head turned towards each other and slammed their front bumpers into each other but their bumpers than got even more damaged when Jeff crashed into them and making two small pile ups on the straight. The pace car came out and slowed the remaining racers. Because it took two laps to clean up the pieces that had fallen off during the crashes, the race would end on green-white-chequered finish. Race officials also decided not to allow for any more cautions which suited Chick's racing techniques really well. Chick didn't do anything until just before the white flag when he spun Shu and Carla into two different tire walls through a chicane. The white flag waved and Chick was right where he wanted to be, victory was just in front of him. He dived down the inside and was about to hit Francesco when he swerved out of the racing line and Chick slammed into the tire wall, causing him to spin twice before facing the right way. His teeth were really grinding with frustration and he began chasing the two cars once more. It took most of the lap when he finally was back behind McQueen and Francesco. To McQueen's surprise, Francesco was slowing down and was now beside him.  
"Chick is-a coming."   
From where McQueen was, he could see Chick in Francesco's right side mirror. The two nodded and waited until Chick was closer. He was about to make a move on McQueen when the two skidded to a stop. Chick sped by them and took the win. The flag waved as Francesco and McQueen slid across the line.

At the podium, Chick was buzzing with excitement. He just couldn't wait until he got his prize money.  
"Congratulations Chick Hicks," Jeff said as he rolled onto the stage with duct tape keeping his front bumper in place. "You race a good race and have won a trophy. Chick Hicks has also graciously, for once, has given us the prize money to give to the charity this race is for 'The Vintage and Victorian'."  
"What? What?!"  
The two charity organisers Sarah and her sister, Vanessa Copperdisc, drove on stage with Guido, holding the prize money.  
"In a normal race," Jeff Gorvette continued, obviously taunting the confused green cheater. "Chick Hicks would have won a total of 34,000 coins but because he donated it to the charity, he'll only get this small golden trophy."  
The crowds weren't that interested by Chick's first place but murmured a congratulations to him before getting excited when Jeff and the cheque were being photographed.  
And like all the other times, Chick was determined to have revenge on McQueen....


End file.
